All is fair in love and war
by a-badass-deatheater
Summary: A Klaine one-shot, taking place somewhere in the future. Kurt is waiting for Blaine to come home from war.  I must say, the sex part was particularly hard to write... It was really difficult, you know, to picture them doing that. More than I thought.


Kurt was looking out the window nervously. Why wasn't he there yet? He said he'd come back for him. "My country needs me", he'd say. But why him? There were lots of other young men for that. All the hard times they'd had together, all the struggling for nothing. What if he never came back?

Blaine had always been so tender and loving, and now he had left Kurt. "It's a good cause", he'd say. "Good cause?" thought Kurt to himself. "Killing people's a good cause?"

He had also left him by himself. After all the cuddling and the sweet kisses and the tender touching. Blaine had pushed him lovingly towards a new world and closed the gates before letting him in. And every man had his needs.

Kurt was still thinking of his lover when he saw someone walking towards his house. But it wasn't his boyfriend, it some someone else he couldn't recognize. He went down the stairs and rushed into opening the door.

-Yes, can I help you?

- Hi – said the guy a little shocked, due to the fact he hadn't even had the time to ring the bell – I have a letter for Kurt Hummel.

- That would be me.

- Oh, ok. Sign here and it'll be yours.

- Th.. thank you – muttered Kurt before closing the door clumsily.

It was a letter from Blaine, thou it was pretty short. Kurt read it out loud:

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I've been missing you more than I can express. Things are fine and I'm coming back home. To our __**house**__. I'll arrive at the airport on Tuesday at 6.30. I'd like you to go. I love you._

_ Blaine –_

He put the letter down as two salty tears ran down his cheeks. He was ok and he was coming back.

Kurt wanted their first meeting after all that time to be perfect. He cleaned every single spot in the house, bought candles and ingredients for a perfect meal. "Only five more days".

As the day came closer, Kurt was getting more and more excited and anxious. That same day, he cooked a lovely dinner and took out the champagne.

At 3.30 he took the car and headed to the airport. As it was still early, he grabbed his copy of Patty Lupone's bio and started to read.

After a while, he felt someone pushing his book down...

- Blaine! – He said as his face lightened up. –What? How did you?

- Sweetie. Your book is pretty exposing – Blaine said as he got to Kurt in order to kiss him tenderly and smiled at him – Should we go?

They drove for about an hour. When they got home, Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was perfect. A gorgeous meal on the table, the candles, rose petals everywhere. He couldn't help himself, so he grabbed Kurt by the hips, placed him on his shoulder and carried him into their room.

- Blaine! What are you doing? Dinner will get cold!

- I don't care! I can't restrain myself anymore!

Blaine dropped Kurt on the bed and began to kiss him tenderly. They hugged a few seconds, feeling they were all they needed, and kissed again. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, and by the time it was fully open, he went down from his lips; Kurt's neck, chest, nipples...

- Ah! –Moaned Kurt- Don't...

- Very sensitive –said Blaine and then giggled.

- Ah! Sto... stop it!  
But Blaine wasn't listening; he just went down. He unzipped Kurt's fly with his mouth and started messing Kurt through his briefs. Kurt couldn't handle his voice. Blaine went back to his lips while touching him passionately.  
- I don't think I can wait any longer –Whispered Blaine.  
Kurt's eyes widened. –What... what do you mean honey?

Blaine flipped Kurt and took off his lover's trousers. He licked his fingers and pushed one of them inside Kurt. The boy moaned loudly. –I can't take it anymore!  
- Just a little more sweetie –Said Blaine, taking his finger out and starting to lick Kurt.  
- Oh my _Gaga_! Oh gosh, don't stop...  
- Sorry my love, you're ready now. We're _both _ready.

Blaine took off his shirt and jeans, kissed Kurt once again and entered him. They were both ecstatic, filled with a -so far- unknown passion, unable to say anything else.

- Good morning gorgeous –Blaine said with a smile in his face, while he carried a salver with breakfast.

- Oh, Blaine! Our dinner! –Said Kurt a little worried.

- Let it go, sweetie. I kinda think it was worth it –he giggled- Don't you?  
- Of course it was, darling –replied Kurt kissing Blaine softly- But things should be put in the fridge, or else... Oh, well, doesn't matter anymore.  
- I think I should go away more often... I'd never seen you so lustful, Kurt. I love it.  
Kurt blushed –Let's just eat our breakfast- he said, as he poured coffee on both their mugs.


End file.
